


It Was Always Us

by Timeless_fandoms



Category: Hallmark - Fandom
Genre: Erin Krakow - Freeform, F/M, Hallmarkie, It was always you - Freeform, Tyler Hynes, hallmark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeless_fandoms/pseuds/Timeless_fandoms
Summary: <>{A short take on what I feel happened in that year Lizzie was abroad and the events leading up to it.. This takes place in the middle of the movie, right after Elizabeth breaks off her engagement to George}
Relationships: David and Elizabeth





	It Was Always Us

~Lizzie’s POV~

“Oh what have I done…?” I mumble to myself as I finish climbing the rope ladder to the tree house. I needed to get away from everyone at the party and this was the only place I figured no one could find me. 

_Did i really do that? Did I really just break off my engagement?_ I repeat over and over in my mind. 

“Aghh… no! This is good! Yeah...” I lay my head in my arms which are resting on the railing of the treehouse. 

“Am… I… uh… interrupting a one sided argument here or…?” 

I shoot my head up and attempt to collect myself. “David! I thought you were still in the house!” 

“Nah… I couldn’t stand around watc… er…” he stops himself. What was he going to say?. “... I just needed to get away from the crowd. So about that one sided argument?”

“You were not supposed to even know I was here. I came up here to be alone!” I say as I lay my head in my hands, elbows on the wooden railing. 

“Okay…? But that still doesn’t answer the question as to why you are not down there, in the house, at your own party.” He walks over next to me and gives me a playful shove with his shoulder against mine. 

“It’s not really my party anymore…” I whisper, half hoping he doesn’t hear or doesn’t ask any questions if he does.

“What do you mean it’s not your party?” Typical David, I think “I mean it is celebrating YOUR engagement… right?” 

I can tell he’s trying to crack a joke but it’s not funny when his sarcasm is right. I slowly lift up my left hand to show my ringless finger. 

“I’m not engaged anymore, David… I broke things off with George…”

~David’s POV~

As I’m processing everything that Elizabeth just told me she continues talking, holding her bare hand up with a slight line of tears forming in her eyes, threatening to fall. 

“...I realized that he and I never really fit the way we wanted us to. I want to be spontaneous and I want to have adventures and not worry about my job for a little bit. Ya know?” She asks and I nod. Yeah I know. 

How do I tell the girl who I have loved for as long as I can remember that I’m glad for her breaking off her engagement. And tell her that the fact that she finally decided that she wasn’t right for my brother was the best thing I had heard? Or that I knew the entire time they were dating that they didn’t fit well? I love my brother and, if I’m being honest with myself, I love Elizabeth and I never wanted to hurt them by telling them what I thought but finding out that they realized on their own is the best news. 

Suddenly I’m snapped out of my daze by the sound of Elizabeth talking again. “You’ll be proud of me.” She starts quietly “I did it! I bought a plane ticket! I’m gonna take some time for myself and I’m actually going to travel! First stop, Rome!” She subtly holds up the paper she wrote back when we were kids.

I watch as her face goes from full of sadness to beaming with excitement as she tells me this. I can't help but feel a mix of emotions. I am so proud of her but at the same time I’m also trying to be supportive and make sure that she’s actually okay. 

“That’s amazing! You’ll love it there!” I say cautiously as I instinctively place my hand on her arm and rub my thumb against her cold skin. 

“Oh gosh! Lizzie you’re freezing! Here…” I run into the inside of the tree house, grab my jacket from the love seat and jog back out, wrapping it around her shoulders and placing both my hands on her arms to keep the jacket around her. 

“I’m fi… okay maybe I was a little cold. Thank you.” She says as she gives me her signature puppy dog eyes and pouts her lips ever so slightly. I can tell she has no idea she does it but I have never been able to ignore it. She’d hate it if I pointed it out but it’s really adorable. 

The next thing I know I become overly aware that we have been looking into each other’s eyes since I put my jacket around her. The next thing I know, I feel the warmth of her hand on my chest. I should pull away but my heart stops me as I see her coming closer to me and I follow her lead. Her lips meet mine and every worry fades. I feel myself kissing her back, not caring about if this was something we should do or not. My one hand moves from her arm to the small of her back and my other one finds it way under her hair to the base of her neck. 

The next thing I know she pulls away but my lips follow towards hers instinctively before I snap out of it. I open my eyes and I’m met by her beautiful, big brown eyes and yet again I never break eye contact. Our breathing is heavy from the anticipation of that kiss. 

Elizabeth speaks up first. “Did we really just do that?” She says awkwardly, but I can hear it in her voice that she’s happy. And so am I. 

“Yeah” I smirk, never bothering to open my eyes, afraid this feeling would fade. “and I’ve wanted to do that since I was 11.” I say as I open my eyes and realize that our faces are not far from each other’s still. 

“Eleven? You've wanted to kiss me since we were 11 and you never did it until now?” She asks, almost in shock. 

“Would you have let me? Or would you have punched me in the face if I had kissed you back then?” I half joke. We both know full well that she would have decked me without hesitation if I even kissed her cheek. 

“You’re probably right, but right now… I just wanna do it again.”

“Oh really?” I hear myself say before I can even process my words or what she said, her lips are on mine and I feel myself melting into her kisses. 

The feeling of Elizabeth’s lips on mine was something I didn’t think I’d ever experience once, let alone twice. The kiss deepens. I'm actually kissing Lizzie Hall. The girl who I have loved since the day I met her. The girl I thought I’d never have a chance with. 

I pull away from the kiss reluctantly. “Are we really doing this? Cause you did just, ya know, dump my brother” I joke trying to lighten the tension in the room. 

“You’re right…” she replies, sadly looking me in the eyes. “I do think that I need some time to process everything today. But I would not be against kissing you again one day.”

The blush in her cheeks color her face and I smile, finally realizing that I had actually kissed Lizzie, and she kissed me back. One day. I reach my hand to hers and hold it. I never want to let go. 

~Elizabeth’s POV~  
~one week later~

I walk around the corner and I stop dead in my tracks in awe. I look up, amazed that I finally made it here. I look up and my jaw drops. The Colosseum was really right in front of me. I feel tears begin to well up in my eyes, I’m unable to move and I don’t want to. 

“I could get used to this” I think out loud as I close my eyes and take a deep breath. 

“Beautiful isn’t it?” I jump and my eyes jolt open. 

“Oh! Um... yeah it really is…” I say before the man who spoke to me comes into focus. “David?! What are you doing here?!” 

“I know you said you needed some time and I will respect that for as long as you need but I couldn’t let you experience Rome alone. I mean…” I smile and he pulls me by my waist to be closer to him “it is the one place you have always wanted to go. You told me wanted to go with your family and I would like to think thatI fall in that category.” I feel the blush rising to my face as he speaks. 

“You are so much more to me than family!” I say with a half laugh, half cry “I’m so happy to see you!” I say as I just into his arms, my arms draping around his neck. “Thank you for this, David. I… I love you.” I smile as I feel the uncertainty turns to confidence. 

“I love you too, Lizzie. I have since the day we moved in across the street. You mean the world to me and now that I have this chance with you I am never letting you forget it!” I feel the tears burning in my eyes as I see some fall from his. 

He pulls me in close once more and I reach up, placing both hands on the sides of his face. He leans down and gently places his lips on my forehead. I can see her smile as we pull apart and I go, one more time, for a kiss. 

~David’s POV~

I never thought I’d know the feeling of Lizzie’s lips on mine but now I would never forget this feeling! It was always her and I wouldn’t want this life with anyone else! 

“Next stop Paris?” I ask as she leans into me and laughs

“Absolutely!”


End file.
